Dragon Ball Saints
by L.L. Browning
Summary: With "Gat Out Of Hell" announced we got to wondering. What if Saints Row crossed over with our favorite anime. See what the Boss (Tristan Redick) and the Z-Fighters do in their fight against villains and each other.
1. Everything Happens For A Reason

**Welcome to the first chapter of our first story.**

**We do not own Dragon Ball Z that belongs to Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama**

**We do not own Saints Row that belongs to Deep Silver and Volition**

**The author changes at chapter 3 so if you don't like the first 2 maybe you'll like it then**

On the day of reckoning, The Boss stood up to Zinyak in his power armor. After a quick

conversation, The Boss tries to fulfill his promise to Zinyak and leaps at him to rip

Zinyaks head right from his shoulders. Before The Boss could react, Zinyak smack him

across the room. The Boss hit the wall so hard he got stuck in it. Before he faded into

darkness, he could hear Zinyaks evil plans.

" You fool. Your Bravado was the death of you. Say goodbye to the !

On the now desolate planet of Namek, the all powerful Lord Frieza was fighting

the now Super Saiyan Goku.

" Give up, Frieza! Your evil reign is over!"

"You fool! You think you can beat the most powerful being in the unive-" Frieza

stopped in his tracks as he sensed a power level almost as strong as Goku's.

" Woah. Whoever that is is stronger than me." Goku said in awe.

" No! It's impossible!" Frieza screamed in disgust.

The Boss woke up about 10 minutes later in the same spot. When he opened his

eyes, he sees the corpses of some of his best friends. Johnny Gat, Shaundi, Kinzie and

Peirce. He looked up at the blood-covered alien known as Zinyak. He held in his hand

the thing most dear to The Boss, Asha Odekar.

"Ah I see you're finally awake. Just in time to see your loved one die! " Zinyak

screamed as he crushed Asha in his hand.

"No! " The Boss was so enraged that his power level sky rocketed. " Y-you killed

her. She's dead. Because of you, you bastard! " The Boss charged Zinyak as fast as

he could. Zinyak was caught of guard due to this sudden burst of energy. The Boss

unleashed a furious combo that did a toll on Zinyak's mech.

"H-how? This is impossible. How are you so powerful? " Zinyak was getting

scared out of his mind. The Boss threw one last punch that put the mech out of

commission. The Boss took a step back and let his power surge and his power armor

flew off of him, revealing his true form. His hair was now spiked up,looking like a mix

of Vegeta's hair and Goku's, and was now red, like kaioken. His muscle definition was

greatly increased, making him look like a bodybuilder.

"Zinyak, your time has come. Prepare yourself! "

"W-we could work something out. " Zinyak pleaded.

" You should have thought about before you killed Asha. Now,fight like a man! "

The Boss screamed infuriatingly. Zinyak threw a punch, putting all of his power into it.

The Boss pushed it aside with one finger and flicked Zinyak behind his mech. The Boss

rushed forward, punched straight through the mech, and pulled Zinyak back through.

"P-please I c-can't take anymore." Zinyak begged.

"To bad. " The Boss said as he uppercutted Zinyak and made his head pop

off. "By the way, I don't break promises."


	2. A Mysterious Boy's Request

**We do not own DBZ Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama do**

**We do not own Saints Row Deep Silver and Volition do**

A year after Goku defeated Frieza, King Cold and a mechanical version of

Frieza arrived on earth.

" We're here father. This is the new home of the Saiyan monkeys. "

"Where is the one that hurt you? I'll teach him to not mess with my son! "

"He won't arrive for another three hours, father. And he's mine." Frieza told his

father. "You five go out and kill as many humans as you can. It'll hurry Goku up." Frieza

commanded. As soon as the five went up, they fell back down, each having a cut

across their gut.

"What's going on?" King Cold questioned.

"I'm what happened. " A mysterious figure said.

"Who are you? Tell me! " demanded Frieza." I am the offspring of Vegeta. That's

all you need to know."

" If you are Vegeta's son, you should die from this!"Frieza screamed as he threw a

supernova at the stranger. The mysterious figure powered up into a Super Saiyan easily

and caught it.

" Say goodbye, Frieza! " The boy said as he chucked the supernova back at Frieza

and his father.

"Not again! " Frieza screamed in terror as the supernova obliterated him and his

father.

When the Z Fighters arrived at the scene of the fight, the boy was floating above

a gigantic crater.

" Who are you?" screamed Vegeta." What happened here?"

"Frieza happened. But he's dead now. " The young boy said. Now that the others

could see him, he had purple hair, a sword, and a jacket with a Capsule Corp. logo on

it." Goku will arrive in about three hours. You want something while we wait? I brought

snacks. " The stranger said. Kid Gohan and Bulma took him up on his offer.

CRASH! Goku's ship landed almost the exact moment the young boy said it

would.

" Hey,guys. Why are you all staring at me? " Goku questioned.

"Goku, "the boy said over the cheering and conversations. "can I talk to you for a

second? "Goku and the boy flew about one-hundred yards away.

"Goku I come from a time 20 years in the future,where 2 monstrosities roam the

earth. They are androids created by the RRA's resident lunatic . They appear 3

years from now 9 miles north of South City. I tried to stop them but their too much."

" Why are you fighting them on your own, can't the others help you."

"No I'm afraid they can't, everyone is dead Goku. They all die in the fight against the

androids. Tien,Chiaotzu,Yamcha,krillin,Piccolo,and even my father Vegeta. The only one

who survived was my friend and master Gohan. Even he only got out of that battle with

luck."

" What do you mean"

"Well Gohan told me that a mysterious man named Tristan got him to safety and

went to fight. He also told me that his power was very high but also very unstable. My

mother told me it was probably a good idea to have you train him to control his power

and put it to use against the androids."

"Okay but what about me why am I not helping. Did the androids get to me too.

" No you never fight. Your are killed by a heart-virus a year before. But my mom found

the cure and she asked me to give you some."

"Thanks I hope its grape flavored."

"Well i better get going it was great meeting you."

"So will you be coming back to help ?"

"As long as I'm still alive I'll be there.

" See you then."

"So Goku what was that about." Yamcha asked

"Nothing really important!" Goku stated quickly

"Goku! This involves our future too. Now listen up people in 3 years 2 android will

appear on an island 9 miles north of South City. You can believe it if you want but I

for one am going to train." Piccolo explained. After everyone left Goku and Piccolo

discussed their training while Gohan wandered around,then Goku remembered

something.

"Hey Piccolo. Do you remember the kid saying something about a guy named Tristan."

"Yeah what about him."

"Well he said that his power level was high but unstable couldn't he train with us."

"Just how do you plan on finding him."

"With my new technique Instant Transmission. I lock onto someone's power and go

straight to him."

"Sounds good but me and Gohan should wait here and train a little."

"Suit yourself." Goku said while locking on to a high power level he didn't recongize for

a moment until he remembered Namek. Future Bulma was right he would really help.

As he transported off.

The boss/Tristan was walking through the forest he lived in ever since resigning from

his presidency. When suddenly he walked straight into a muscular man in an orange GI

that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey! Watch where you are going."

"Sorry,umm excuse me would your name happen to be Tristan."

"Yes and just who are you and why are you here."

"My name is Son Goku and I'm here to offer you a chance to train with me."

"Why in the world would I need to have any training with you."

"I know about your power and I think I can help you control it also 3 years from now 2

androids will attack and we need your help."

"How so you know they'll attack."

"The son of my arch-rival and best-friend from the future told me. He also told me

about you."

"I'm not even going to question how delusional you are but since you know how I can

control my power I guess I'll go with you.

"Yippie! Let's go back to my training place."


	3. Uncontrollable Power

**We do not own DBZ **

**We do not own Saints Row**

Goku and Tristan arrived back at Goku's training place half a second later other wise known as Goku's house.

Tristan's POV

"I'm back guys." Goku said to the green alien and what seemed to be his son landing in front of us. Trust me this was definitely strange but it couldn't have been any weirder or worse than Zinyak. I cringed at the thought of what happened with Zinyak and how I let my crew down. Especially Asha. I am snapped out of my thoughts as the green man and Goku had finished talking and the kid was starting to talk to me.

"Hey Mister my name is Gohan." The kid named Gohan said as he bowed. 'Dang I hoped the green one is on my intelligence level. I mean I could be considered smart, but definitely not Kinzie smart, and this kid is giving me the same vibes as her. As for Goku he is definitely an idiot.'

"Hey and call me Tristan." I said extending my hand towards he quickly shook. 'God I've gone soft since I've killed Julius.' As I finished that thought the green one approached me, and I could sense some hate coming from him. Immediately I didn't like him."What do you want green man." I said as I glared at him

Piccolo's POV

"My name is Piccolo." I coldly said as I met his glare and returned it. 'Now I know I'm usually nicer but Gohan and Goku were really being naive with this guy. I mean anyone could fell the evil in this man's ki, so why aren't they saying anything? Maybe I'm just being paranoid and itching for redemption after Frieza. But I'm going to stick with my gut on this one.'

3rd Person View

Almost as soon as those words came out of Piccolo's mouth he threw a right hook at Tristan's smirking face. But much to his, Goku's, and Gohan's surprise, Tristan simply put his left hand up and stopped it without moving anything else. Tristan then moved to the side of Piccolo and with one swift motion, kicked Piccolo's leg out from under him. Piccolo was quick getting back to his feet however, he was greeted by Gohan who was trying to hold him back. He looked over and saw Goku restraining Tristan, and Tristan shouting inaudible profanities at him and Goku which even his Namekian hearing couldn't pick up on.

"GUYS ENOUGH!" Goku shouted. This ruckus caused Chi-Chi to come out of the house.

"GOKU JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Chi-Chi screamed. Her gaze then shifted over to the man Goku was restraining. "Uh... Uh.. G-Goku why is is he here." Chi-Chi said afraid for her life. This received a smirk from Tristan.

"What, do you mean Tristan?" Goku asked confused. Piccolo and Gohan began to listen intently.

"Do you have any idea who that is Goku?" Goku shook his head." Goku that man was the LEADER OF THE MOST INFAMOUS STREET GANG IN HISTORY, he murdered thousands of people. Everyone turned and looked at Tristan who was still smirking.

"Is this true Tristan." Gohan asked. The smirk disappeared off of Tristan's face.

"Yes, but you forgot I haven't killed anyone non-ailen since I became President of the United Fucking States. Also I'm pretty sure she remembers I'm the one that saved the earth from Zinyak." Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo had confused looks on their faces.

"Who is Zinyak?" Goku asked

"Zinyak is an alien that came to Earth 2 years ago. He abducted almost half of Earth's people. I killed him, but I don't remember much of it, all I do remember is getting really angry when he killed my fiancee Asha and waking up and saw him laying there." Tristan said starting to tear up. Chi-Chi, and Gohan looked dazed and Piccolo still had a glare, as for Goku he had disappeared during his speech to get dinner.

"I-i am so sorry." Chi-Chi said.

"Its fine." Tristan said. "I just want to be left alone for a while." With that everyone went into the house to give him space until Goku got back. Piccolo still with his glare.

Tristan's POV

'Why,why am I still here? No one understands me anymore. I can't have anymore chill conversations with Gat, I can't listen to Pierce and Shaundi whine anymore, I can't listen to whatever Kinzie or Keith were saying, and especially I can't have Asha who truly understood me. So I keep finding myself asking why am I here? Why can't I be with her? Why? The gods just want to see me suffer. What I wouldn't give for one more chance just to hold Asha in my arms. Sometimes I still wake up hoping it's just a dream. But it's just insanity. I'm going insane. I've thought about killing myself just to be with her. I know that's not what she'd want though. Maybe if I stay with these guys I'll find a way to see her again.'

Goku's POV

When I came back and saw Tristan curled up next to a tree, and everyone else presumably inside I knew something was wrong. I decided to go put the fish in the house first though.

"Hey I'm back." I told everyone only to get met with silence. Until Gohan came up to me.

"Dad I think you need to talk to Tristan." Gohan said and I nodded.

"Ok." I said . With that I headed outside, while Chi-Chi came and grabbed the Tuna.

"Hi Tristan." I said in the best mood possible.

"What Goku? I thought I told everyone to leave me alone." Tristan said his voice cracking a little.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to help. You can tell me what's wrong." I said calmly

"Its my problem don't worry about it." Tristan said trying not to crack.

"Come on." I persisted

"I said I don't want to f*cking talk about it." Tristan said only for me to put my hand on his head.

_Tristan's POV

I was about to protest his hand on my head but then memories started flowing back to me. I could fell my eyes tearing and chuckles from my stomach at the same time.

From joining the Saints, being blown up, killing Vogel, being on the plane, becoming President, and falling in love with Asha I could see it all. He then removed his hand.

"Did you just read my mind?" I asked.

"I knew I wasn't going to get much out of you, and now I understand why. You want to go eat then we can talk and train." Goku asked. To which I just stood up and followed him in the house.

Gohan's POV

I was about to go out and get Dad and Mister Tristan for food, but then they came through the door. I noticed then that Piccolo turned away from Tristan. I figured after dinner I'd ask him what's wrong.

...

...

Dinner went by very quickly and quietly and I immediately went to talk with Mister Piccolo.

"Mister Piccolo." I said.

"This is about why I don't like Tristan isn't it?" He asked and I nodded. "Well look closely at his ki, can you fell the evil." I nod again. "And your mother knows he was in a gang. So what if he does it to us." He finished.

"Yeah but everyone deserves a second chance. Even you got one Mister

Piccolo." I replied, to which he just huffed and went back to mediating.

Tristan's POV

4:00 AM the next morning

I couldn't get to sleep, when I had gotten back to my house last night. I kept thinking the green man would pop up and kill me in my sleep. Now I know I got the upper-hand on him yesterday, but I know when I'm in over my head and this was one of those times. So I decided to just go into my gym and train with a punching bag, and wait for Goku to arrive. After a couple hours of punching and kicking the bag however, my mind started to drift. To something I really didn't need at a moment like this. My mind was drifting to Zinyak, and him killing everyone I cared about. It was then everything started to become black, however I tried to make it out of my house. Maybe all I need is some fresh air I reminded myself, I was able to open the door but then everything was black.

3rd Person View

Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and most of the other Z-Fighters were awoken by a massive power that seem to be growing stronger by the second. They all immediately rushed to see what was causing this huge power. However Goku already knew and was frightened about maybe having to turn Super Saiyan to even match this power. When Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo arrived they saw Tien and Krillin already there. A couple seconds after Vegeta showed up followed by Yamcha.

"Does anyone know what that thing is?" Yamcha asked clearly quivering at the though of having to face the unknown entity along with Krillin.

"Yeah I do, but know is not the time to talk about it. We need to stop him before he ends up killing someone."Goku said knowing the real danger that Tristan's unstable could be.

"Then move out of my way if you want this done right" Vegeta bluntly stated. He fired off his galick gun only to have it come straight back at him. It seemed as if Tristan had been able to create a force field with his ki around him. After seeing Vegeta fail, everyone else charged their signature attacks and fired all at once. Only to have the same result as Vegeta.

"ENOUGH!" Goku cried. "Let me go try and talk to him." With that he descended, met little resistance from the ki shield and came to a stop at the ground. When Goku hit the ground he immediately turned Super Saiyan just to stay on his feet, as he was constantly getting hit by the debris as he got closer and closer to Tristan.

"Tristan"Goku called out."It's me Goku. Please you got to take control Tristan. Don't think about Zinyak, think about the things that made you happy." These comments only made matters worse, as Tristan, now deep inside a crater, continued to power up.

Goku's POV

I'm definitely running out of options right now, and I was having trouble focusing with all the debris hitting every spot on my body. I can't seem to get anything to get him to calm down. I keep trying to think of different thing but I keep coming up blank. So I try and think of the things that made me happy. Fighting instantly came to mind, but I thought a little more and thought of Chi-Chi and Gohan. I think I remember several of his happier memories being about some girl. What was her name, hmm... Asha that's it.

"Tristan stop it, think about what Asha would say!" Goku semi-shouted. With the mention of Asha, Tristan's power started decreasing dramatically. When it finally died down I was able to make it to the large crater Tristan had made, and found an unconscious Tristan surrounded by parts of his destroyed house. I knew I could finally power down for now. _

3rd Person View

With the power having died down everyone made their way down to the huge crater.

"Who is this guy?" Tien asked.

"A person who shouldn't be trusted." Piccolo jumped in.

"You should give him a chance Piccolo, as should everyone here." Goku demanded

"Uhh guys shouldn't we get him to a doctor, it looks like he's bleeding badly." Yamcha said.

"Oh right." Goku said with urgency." Yamcha, you and I will take him back to get Capsule Corp to see a doctor. Everyone else can go." With that being said everyone took off to their desired locations. Except Piccolo and Gohan who wanted to stay and talk.

Bulma's POV

I had been awoken when Yamcha and Vegeta had left the house in quite a hurry, and i had been up ever since. I wonder where they could of gone, but knowing Yamcha he probably made Vegeta mad and was running for his life. I laughed at the thought, only to be quickly jolted out of it by Yamcha shouting my name. I quickly ran down the stairs and was greeted by Vegeta, Goku, and Yamcha holding a man that looked strangely familiar on his back.

"OH MY GOD." I shouted. "What happened?"

"No time to explain we just got to get him some help."Yamcha and Goku said in almost perfect unison.

"Alright follow me." I said with urgency, and led them through Capsule Corp to the medical facility. When we got there Yamcha set the injured man on the bed. I took one look at the man and instantly recognized him. It was Tristan Redick, leader of the Saints and the US at one point. I didn't even realize he was still alive, after i heard he resigned as president. Now I know more about Tristan than most. This is because he and my dad had a very successful business relationship. In fact him and another man named Pierce Washington helped fund Capsule Corp, when we fell on hard times. I smiled a little when I thought of him and Pierce, because from what I had heard before I met them was they were cold-hearted psychopaths. In reality however they were really fun to be around. I don't know if it was just because he wanted to be in good with my father, but every time he would show up Tristan always seemed to have something for me. I was then jolted out of my thoughts by realizing the man that was so generous, was actually dying in front of me. The doctors expressions told the whole story, this was not going to be easy.

Tristan's Coma

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked myself completely oblivious to my surroundings.

"You put yourself in coma." A voice of a red giant said.

"Ok, now who the hell are you and where the hell am I.

"Keep saying Hell and that's where I'll send you, and to answer your questions I am King Yemma the one who determines whether you go to heaven or hell. You are at the judging station." King Yemma said.

"So why am I here, you said I was just in a coma right? I genuinely questioned.

"Well right now you are in a sort of limbo type state, as soon as you wake up you will brought back to your body. Enough explaining, I'm on a tight schedule. So, Tristan Redick pretty uneventful childhood, but a all-in-all good person at the time. Early adulthood, parents were killed, went for a walk and met up with the Saints. Then went on to murder over thousands of people. Became president and saved the entire earth. Just recently joined Goku to stop the androids. You have definitely not been all good, but you have definitely saved more than you ever killed. So I will allow you to go up to heaven, or venture up to King Kai's planet to train." Yemma stated.

"I think I would like to go up to King Kai's planet." I responded.

"All right now normally you would have to travel along Snakeway but seeing as we don't know how long you will be here, I will have King Kai come here and get you." Yemma said.

"Thank you King Yemma." I said as I almost fell over because a small blue roach appearing next to me.

"So you must be Tristan, I'm King Kai now put a hand on my back and I'll explain more when we get to my planet. King Kai said. I figured I better not argued so I put my hand on his back, and not even a second later arrived at a small circle which was apparently his planet.

"This is really your planet?" I laughed.

"Yes, and how are you not having any trouble standing? This planet has ten times the gravity of earth." King Kai stood confused.

"I had to be in a simulation a lot trying to save the world from Zinyak, it feels the same to me here." I said cocky.

"So did you get the new student King Kai." A voice said that I'd never thought I'd hear again.

Unknown POV

"Set a course for earth I will have my revenge."


	4. Returns & Revenge

**We do not own DBZ**

**We do not own Saints Row**

Tristan's Coma

"No fucking way!" I excitedly said.

"Didn't think you'd ever see my face again did ya" The man said finding the déjà vu of this of this moment to be hilarious.

"Hell I thought I lost you on that plane Johnny, and then it happen again in space. Damn man you need to stay out of the sky man." I joked which made Johnny and I both laugh. "But seriously how did you get up here Johnny."

"Well, just like Zinyak they respect my strength around here. So they made King Kai train me to be a Guardian of Hell. They even got simulations man, I had to go kill the devil just to be allowed up here." Johnny stated and we both chuckled again.

"Enough playing around you two I didn't get forced to train you, for you two to fool around. Now my first task would have been to catch bubbles, but seeing as how you two are both used to the gravity we can get started right away learning how to throw a ki blast.

3rd Person POV

After Tristan's power outburst a couple of hours ago, many people had different thoughts on their mind. Bulma was of course thinking about losing her distant friend. Goku was thinking about how he would teach Tristan to keep his power under control, and how he was going to explain this to the others especially Piccolo. Piccolo was thinking how he was right about Tristan and he should not be trusted. Gohan didn't know what to think, he wanted to give Tristan a chance but what if he killed him. Tien, and Krillin just thought it was another enemy that Goku wanted to spare. Yamcha didn't really care, as long as he stayed safe. Now Vegeta was thinking about getting stronger. Not only had he been outclassed by Kakarot, and the purple hair Sayian imposter. He now had a low-level human surpass him. But something held him back. He saw something in Bulma's eyes when she looked at Tristan. He wanted to see that in the woman's eyes because of him, although he would never admit it outright. So he went back in a revitalized Sayian.

Tristan's POV

"A ki blast isn't that the most basic thing, why would it be we shouldn't Johnny have learned it?" I questioned.

"Well since you're so eager to know, Johnny just actually got here before you did." King Kai replied.

"Well Shit. The way Gat responded when I got here I could have sworn he would have been here longer." I was about to continue but King Kai beat me too it.

"You guys never stop talking do you?" We both shook our heads. "Well then you're not much different than Goku. Which reminds me how bad are your eating habits." Me and Gat looked at each other smiled then looked back to King Kai, who just breathed deeply and shook his head.

Commercial Break:

_Are you tired of reading the same old single subject stories? Of course you are! You should check out the Crossoverkings, these people make amazing crossover projects. In fact they have two going right now Dragon Ball Saints and Saga Retold, with many more to come. Now back to your regularly scheduled story._

Tristan's POV

"Ki comes from within, everyone has it however most on your planet can't capture it. Let's have Johnny go first." King Kai said_,_ and Johnny stood in front of King Kai and began to relax and find his ki. We stood for about 3 minutes in absolute silence before Johnny stretched his hand out and a purple circle started to form in his hand right. King Kai realizing the ball was forming right over his head quickly ran to his house, and peeked through his only window. The purple ball of energy continued to grow until it was about the size of his hand, then he launched the ball. The ball was barely visible, that's how fast it traveled. Suddenly i felt a burning sensation on my back, I looked over my shoulder, and noticed there was a burn scar on my back. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would though. I started patting my back to stop some of the stinging when I heard laughing coming from the blue roach himself.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Phew I'm sorry, but I guess that will teach you not to stand behind anyone on my planet huh." King Kai pretty much laughed out. After that statement I could only think of one thing I could to do to retaliate, I stuck my left hand out and formed a ki blast in my hand. I then released it right at King Kai's head. The roach didn't have time to react before he was nailed, and sent back into his house by my blast. Johnny and I started laughing it didn't help when he came out with his puffed out cheeks and a burn mark on his face.

*6 weeks later*

Goku's POV

"WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT GOKU! CAMPING OR STUDYING!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Chi-Chi every parent knows the answer to that," I started and she breathed deeply."Camping of course." I finished which made her tumble onto the ground. I then quickly slipped out the door with Gohan, Krillin, and Oolong. " LoveyouChi-Chibye." I said on my way out.

3rd Person View

It had been about fifteen minutes from when Goku and the gang had left his house, and Chi-Chi laying on the ground bewildered. Goku had went a little bit down the river to find some fish to add to the soup, while Krillin, Gohan, Oolong, and Icarus stayed behind to help stir the soup and keep it warm.

" It sure smells good." Oolong stated while licking his pig lips.

" Well I'm sure the fish will make it taste even better Oolong." Gohan said drooling over the smell of the soup.

" Gohan you think you can go get me some more firewood, in case we need it?" Krillin asked.

" Sure Krillin." Gohan responded and went to get the firewood. He retrieved them quickly and started to bring them back, when he heard rustling in the trees. He dismissed it as a bird, and went on his way. This however was a mistake, for when he got back he saw a man with red skin elbow Krillin in the back of the head, knocking him right into the soup. Gohan then met the same fate with an elbow to the back of the head, only to be picked up by his recently regrown tail and was turned into a paddle ball by a green skin man.

" Neiz get ze bald one out of ze zoup, ve haven't had anything to eat since ve left for zis planet." Salza said.

" HEY LEAVE MY SON AND FRIENDS ALONE!" Goku shouted.

" Look itz ze Sayian." Salza said cocky.

" I get first shot." Dore said as he took off at Goku.

" Not so fast Dore." Neiz and Salza said as they took off with Dore at Goku. Goku however was ready and ascended into the sky. The Armored Squadron followed him up and started throwing punches, although none of them hit their target. Goku didn't miss a single blow, as he timed them just perfectly and sent all three into the ground. Goku then descended to the ground, as the Squadron got back up and their eyes bugged.

"Sir ve have zis under control." Salza stated

"Really? I don't remember seeing any of you landing a hit. It seems I have to do everything." Cooler said matter of factly. Goku hearing this new voice turned upward and saw a figure that he confused with Frieza.

"FRIEZA!" Goku yelled.

"HAHA, you think vis is Frieza, no this is Cooler Frieza's brother." Salsa laughed.

"Dad I'm ready to help" Gohan said while flying overhead. Unfortunately Cooler took advantage of the distraction, and shot his eye beam right in Goku's heart. Gohan suddenly stopped and started to run in the other direction.

Bulma's POV

It had been six weeks since Tristan was in a coma, and since Vegeta and Yamcha left me. Vegeta left almost immediately leaving me pregnant, and Yamcha finding this out also left to who knows where. All I know is the only ones I have with me know a days are my parents, and a coma induced Tristan. I have been laying here next to Tristan for the last week, as even though he can't hear me or interrupt its nice to just get things off my chest. I was beginning one of my speeches, when suddenly his hand started to twitch, and his heartbeat increased.

Tristan's POV

"Boss you alright?" Gat asked me after I suddenly fell to the ground hyperventilating. My left hand was also uncontrollably shaking.

"He must be waking up." King Kai stated.

"Hey Gat do me a favor. Go kick Asha and Matt's ass for me." I said

"Sure thing boss." He responded and smiled as I faded from the other-world.

Piccolo's POV

"Do you always pick on the children first?" I question the Squadron in front of me.

"No you just kill whoever's in our way." Said Dore as he charged Piccolo only to be knocked back to where he started.

"Then give it your best shot." Piccolo said as he charged at the Squadron.

3rd Person View

"You should have known the penalty for distracting my family. This is no where near finished." Cooler said as he shot more eye beams into the arms and legs of Goku, while his foot was digging into his first wound at his heart. When suddenly he was kicked in the face and sent into a tree.

"Thought you could use a hand." Tristan said to Goku as he took off after Cooler.


	5. Cooler's End & Preparations Resume

**We do not own DBZ or Saints Row**

3rd Person View

"Have you had enough yet?" Piccolo laughed as he continued to nail Dore and Neiz in the head and stomach. Then he stepped back and launched a large ki blast at the duo, and he watched as the blast disintegrated them. "Now where are you pretty boy?" Piccolo asked just before a ki blast just missed his ear. However when he turned around he saw nothing. He then turned back around and was met with a fist to his face courtesy of Salza. Piccolo however was unfazed and hit him back, and followed it up with a small special beam cannon sending Salza to the ground.

"Oh Kami I'm going to regret going this way." Piccolo said as he flew to the two large power levels fighting, one of which he knew too well.

Tristan's POV

"This can't possibly be all you have is it?" I asked as I continued to dominate Cooler.

"Wait, how would you like to see my full power?" Cooler questioned clearly wanting a break and any advantage he could possibly have.

"If it could give me even a slight bit of a challenge the fine I'll indulge you, go full power." I said. Suddenly I felt the green man's ki above me, and he started yelling at me.

"Are you insane, you have to finish him now. I can tell right now he is about equal to you and he is continuing to rise." Piccolo stated.

"You don't worry about my battles green man. What you should be worried about is Goku on deaths door right behind me." I stated which made him turn and take off towards Goku. I then focused my attention back to Cooler who had seemingly morphed into a different person.

"How do you like my full power." Cooler laughingly said in a much deeper voice he charged at me, and he knocked me back.

"Well I must say it's impressive; however, I think it's my turn to show you my full power." I said, even though I knew I would barely even need to use half of my power to easily kill him. So after a minute of screaming I was on the offensive with a Cooler who was visibly frightened. I finally had found my will to fight again. Not for some girl who never cared about me in the first place, but for fun. I pounded my fist into his midsection repeatedly, every time taking pleasure at the grunts and screams coming from this purple-alien-wrestler thing named Cooler. He continued to cough up blood until I punched a hole straight through his chest. Then I released a ki blast straight inside the hole I had made, blowing him up covering me and the ground with blood and guts. I then looked up at the sky and smiled." Just like old times" I said before going to meet up with the green man, Goku, and his son. I was honestly shocked when I came back however to see Goku in perfect condition.

"Tristan you're ok." Gohan said as he engulfed me in a hug around the legs. I was taken back by this gesture apparently Goku and Piccolo were too. So I did the only thing I could think of and slowly tapped his back, as he let go and went back to Goku.

"Uhhh thank you?" I said not really knowing what else to say.

3rd Person View

"Guys does anyone see Krillin?" Goku asked clearly concerned.

"Oh you mean vis guy." A battle torn Salza said while slamming Krillin to the ground and proceeded to form a sword in his hand and slice Krillin in half.

"KRILLIN!" Goku and Gohan shouted. Salza tried to hit the oncoming targets with his spread finger beam attack, however he was unsuccessful and was killed in an instant becoming just as bloody mess as Cooler with 2 enraged Sayian punches to the head.

*1 week later*

Tristan's POV

"Well it's time to see if this works" I said while wandering the halls of my temporary home Capsule Corp. I held up the spherical object that King Kai had given me just before I left, so I could enter the Other-world anytime I wanted. I pushed the button on the object and suddenly I started to fade out, and I appeared on King Kai's planet. "Anyone here?" I asked.

"Well that didn't take you long to come back did it." Johnny stated as he came out of King Kai's house.

"Its much more fun here. I smell food you just finish eating?" Gat nodded. "King Kai's cooking was always too fancy for my taste, I honestly still enjoy Freckle Bitches." I said.

"Boss you need to stop teasing me, man I would do anything for a nice fist right now." Gat responded. "I think I know why you're here though, and I'm pretty sure it's not to talk to me."

"You could be thinking right, or maybe not." I played along.

"Well I have two guesses. It could be either to lay down a good old-fashioned ass kicking on the two-timers Asha and Matt." I shake my head. "Well then it must be to talk to the rest of the crew again."

"Johnny, sometimes I worry about how much you know me." I joked.

"Hey better be planning to take me along, messing with Pierce is a lot more fun that King Kai." He said and we laughed.

"Alright fine, better not slow me down though." I joked some more, as me and Johnny took off to meet the rest of the crew in Hell.

Piccolo's POV

I still had trouble coming to terms with exactly what Gohan was thinking by showing that heartless murderer any type of affection. Tristan reminded me too much of Vegeta, and considering Vegeta left a woman pregnant what is to become of Tristan. If only I could get them to listen to me. Wait, if I can get Chi-Chi to believe me then she can convince Gohan who can convince Goku. Yes, it's perfect Tristan won't have anyone to stick up for him.

Tristan's POV

"Hey there boss." Pierce said while holding a pool cue. I have no idea how the Saints got a house with luxuries in Hell, but Gat tells me they payed off King Yemma which I don't believe.

"What crazy thing did you do this time boss?" Kinzie asked not really caring.

"Well I blew up an alien named Cooler." I said like it was nothing.

"COOLER!" The Saints laughed in unison.

"That's what I thought to, but apparently his brother is Frieza and his dad is King Cold." I explained which caused the Saints to be overwhelmed with laughter again.

Chi-Chi's POV

"Hi Piccolo, Goku and Gohan already went out to train so you can probably find them yourself since I wouldn't be much help." I explained.

"Actually I need to talk to you about Tristan." Piccolo responded.

"Oh, if you want my opinion I think Goku and Gohan are stupid for choosing to trust that man. I mean he ran an entire gang of murderers." I said.

"Well do you think Gohan to change his mind?" Piccolo asked.

"I'll see what I can do." I responded.

"Good that's all I needed to hear." Piccolo said as he took off into the sky.


End file.
